Festival Day ! (Sequel of High School! Student)
by LadyKangDae
Summary: [Sequel] Festival di XO-HS sudah datang! Its ChanBaek-BaekYeol/TaoRis-KrisTao/HunHan-SeLu/KaiSoo-KaiDo/SuLay-LayHo/ChenMin-XiuChen ! DLDR! EXO official couple.


Festival Day !

(Sequel of High School! Student)

.

A Fanfiction by LadyKangDae

.

EXO Official Couple

OOC

.

Rated T-T+

.

_Warn(!) : Typo's everywhere/Pasaran/Out of EYD/DLDR!_

Author ingatkan sekali lagi, bila ada kesamaan baik pada alur dan tema cerita, harap dimaklumi. Karena sama bukan berarti meniru atau mengambil ide orang. Ini murni milik Author.

.

Side story of High School! Student

Starts Now!

.

.

XO-HS

14.30 p.m

Seluruh anggota OSIS nampak sangat sibuk hari ini. Mereka harus bekerja keras untuk menyiapkan festival sekolah yang akan dimulai besok.

Di lapangan tempat stand didirikan, terlihat Sehun dan Kai yang ribut sendiri karena hal kecil semacam harus memasang spanduk dari arah mana, kiri atau kanan terlebih dahulu.

"Hun, jangan membantahku. Ayolah disini sangat panas dan kau membuat kulitku terbakar habis disini", Kai menyipitkan matanya guna menahan matahari yang serasa membuat badannya menjadi _crispy._

Sehun sengit, ia memukul tiang tempat spanduk akan diikat, "Kau pikir aku tidak kepanasan?! Kau bandel sekali sih? Kalau kau pasang di kanan lebih dulu, spanduk nya akan terbalik!".

"Kau mengataiku bodoh? Sini kau!".

"Siapa yang mengataimu bodoh, bodoh?", Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk Kai murka dan mereka mulai adu mulut.

Oke kita tinggalkan mereka. Di sudut lapangan lain, ada Kris dan Suho sang wakil dan ketua osis yang malah sibuk duduk menikmati segelas_ juice_ buatan Yixing dengan segala macam dokumen persiapan festival dihadapan mereka.

"Kau merasa panas tidak?", Suho mengipasi wajahnya dengan kardus yang ia colong dari ruang drama.

Kris mengangguk setuju, "Tentu saja, apalagi kita harus bekerja keras hari ini". Kris membolak-balik dokumen ditangannya yang bertuliskan 'Dokumen Disetujui'. Apanya yang bekerja keras?

"Untung kita kerja_ indoor_… hahaha", tawa Suho agak renyah.

"Myeon, kau tidak lihat Minseok kan? Aku dipaksa untuk merakit rak untuk café kelas tadi. haha, kau juga kan?".

Suho mengangguk sambil meneguk juice nya hingga kandas.

"Hahaha… bagaimana tuan-tuan? Lelah sekali ya, duduk disini, minum segelas air dingin, sedangkan anggota yang lain sedang banting tulang demi besok".

Kris dan Suho berbalik dan memasang tampang _horror. _Tadah! Minseok sudah datang. Mampus kalian para pemalas.

Beralih ke sudut yang lain, ada Kyungsoo dan Tao yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk semua anggota OSIS yang sudah bekerja keras.

"Tao! Berhenti makan… astaga, berhenti makan atau kau tidak akan dapat makanan nanti".

Tao mencibirkan bibir namun tangannya masih tak berhenti untuk menyumpit potongan daging yang telah dipanggang dan ditumpuk menjadi satu.

"Tao… ya Tuhanku, kau benar-benar nakal! Duduk disana dan jangan pergi kemana-mana", Kyungsoo mengambil kursi dan memberi instruksi pada Tao untuk disana.

"Jangan~ aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi….", mohon Tao dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca pada Kyungsoo.

"Mulutmu tidak bisa dipercaya. Duduk sana", tolak Kyungsoo dengan menepuk bibir Tao dengan sumpit pelan.

"Jahat, Kyungsoo jahat~".

"Biarkan. Tao rakus, Tao rakus".

Tao manyun dan memalingkan wajahnya sebal. Tahu begitu ia ikut Kris sang pujaan hati saja tadi.

Baiklah kita tinggalkan mereka! Di dalam kelas ada Lay dan Chen yang sedang menggambar contoh rancangan untuk poster festival.

"Bagaimana bila kita tambahkan karakter lucu dengan spatula dan bendera ditangannya?", Lay mencoret-coret kertas gambar diatas meja.

"Bendera? Apakah akan terlihat menarik?".

Lay dan Chen berpandangan lalu memandang gambar rancangan Lay.

"Kau tinggal dimana sekarang Chen?", tanya Lay.

"Di Korea…".

"Kau suka tinggal di Korea?".

"Tentu saja! Kenapa harus bertanya begitu hyung?", sahut Chen yakin.

"Berarti bagus bukan kalau ada benderanya?".

Chen terlihat berfikir sebentar dan mengacungkan jempolnya setuju, "Oke kita tambahkan bendera!".

Benar-benar dua orang dengan pemikiran yang sangat pendek.

Tinggalkan lagi mereka. Kita beralih pada Luhan dan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk menggeser-geser alat _music_ di ruang _music _yang akan beralih fungsi menjadi pusat informasi.

"Hyung, aku terlihat keren kan dengan gitar?", Chanyeol duduk dikursi dan memangku gitar serta memasang wajah sok _cool._

Luhan pura-pura memuntahkan isi perutnya, "Ya kadar kerenmu 20% dari 1000%". Luhan tertawa.

"Jahat sekali, hyung tidak pernah belajar matematika ya? Yang ada 100%".

Luhan meringis dan memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan _paper board_ .

"Aissh… sok dewasa kau hah".

"Ya hyung! Berhenti menyakitiku! Kau sama seperti Sehun", gerutu Chanyeol yang masih kesakitan.

"Biarkan saja. Dia kan kekasihku", Luhan cuek.

"Ciee..ciee..", Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan senyum yang kelewat menjijikan. Membuat Luhan ngeri dan berteriak histeris.

"Park! Hentikan! Ya!".

Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang bertengkar unyu, di dapur sekolah Baekhyun dan Minseok sedang bergelut dengan bor dan palang-palang besi yang harus disatukan agar menjadi rak kue.

"Susah sekali… hyung aku menyerah!", sungut Baekhyun meratapi rak nya yang sejak dua jam yang lalu hanya terbentuk kakinya saja.

"Bertahanlah Baekk… ini sebentar lagi selesai," Xiumin hanya menyahut kecil namun tangannya masih sibuk dengan raknya.

Baekhyun memutar matanya bosan. Ia mengamati perkejaan Xiumin dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hyung, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang janggal di pekerjaanmu".

"Janggal? Matamu sudah buram mungkin. Lihatlah, ini sangat bagus tahu!", Xiumin tidak terima.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas sabar, "Hyung, amati dulu jangan langsung marah".

Xiumin melepas bor ditangannya lalu mengamati hasil kerjanya dari atas kebawah.

"Astaga Baekk! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau aku merakitnya terbalik!", Xiumin menangisi karyanya.

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi….".

Kemudian mereka berdua menghela nafas bersama.

.

.

.

XO-HS FIELD

16.00 p.m

"Oke, apa kalian siap melihat spanduk yang sudah mereka pasang susah payah?", Suho menepuk bahu Kai dan Sehun bergantian. Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun masih saja mempermasalahkan hal kecil tadi.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat bersemangat!". Ini Tao

"Pasti hasilnya memuaskan". Ini Chanyeol

"Harus sempurna". Ini Kris

"Kerja mereka tidak diragukan lagi". Lay dan Xiumin

"Lihat wajah mereka sampai legam". Tawa nista Baekhyun dan Chen pecah.

"Kupastikan pemasangannya tepat". Ini Kyungsoo

"Hahh.. aku _no comment_ …". Ini Luhan

Suho bersiap menarik tali yang akan menarik kain yang menutupi spanduk itu.

"Oke kita hitung, satu, dua, tiga!".

KRIK KRIK KRIK….

"KENAPA SPANDUKNYA TERBALIK!".

"Tuh kan sudah kubilang pasti akan terbalik, bodoh!", Kai meninju lengan Sehun sengit.

"Kenapa kau mengejekku bodoh, bodoh?!", Sehun membalas pukul.

Dan keributan inilah yang terjadi di lapangan XO-HS. Teriakan histeris penuh tangisan karena spanduk terbalik dan Sehun-Kai yang masih bertengkar.

.

_Welcome in XO-HS Festival!_

_._

_._

_TBC_

_._

Haii para readers tersayang! _Author_ kembali.. yuhhuuu!

Entah kenapa setelah fanfic High School! Student selesai dan author yang nulis tadi malem nangis bombay, ide untuk menciptakan _sequel_ muncul!

_Author_ minta dukungan dan pendapat kalian semua ya~! Salam sayang _Author_!


End file.
